1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting devices, and particularly to a device for mounting an electronic component in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as a power supply of a computer, often comprises electronic components therein directly mounted on a side plate thereof by a plurality of screws. To install the screws on the side plate, a screwdriver is needed. In addition, considerable room is required to operate the screwdriver in the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the manner in which electronic components are directly mounted presents numerous limitations.
In addition, a major trend in information technology is the miniaturization of various electronic apparatuses. In many such small apparatuses, the inner space is crowded with components, increasing the likelihood of interference between a screwdriver and inner structures of the electronic apparatus. This may render installation and removal of certain electronic components highly inconvenient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.